Only Time Will Tell
by padfoot4eva
Summary: MWPP/L fan fiction, you know the end, so this is what happens before that, their 7th year, what's in store for them? only time will tell J/L SB/OC R/No one right now R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not own anything you recognize! Its all jk rowling's and if I my say so she rocks my world! Peace-

            ~flame

Ch1

It was a cold wintry day at Hogwarts and everyone had decided that the best place to be was inside where the warmth was. The only people outside were three boys, naturally they were all together as one was never seen without the other two and if one was, you could be sure that the others were close behind. Presently the three most popular boys in the school were discussing their next practical joke.

            "So we plan on sneaking down to the Slytherin common room and putting purple goo in ol' Snapie's hair, you guys in?" a certain Sirius black inquired of his companions. Shoulder length black hair and sky blue eyes constantly dancing with laughter were characteristic of the mischievous carefree boy. Tall and handsome, he was one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts, but he found girls to be extremely confusing and thought that he shouldn't involve himself with their strange ways and ridiculous attitude, besides there were more important things in life, like pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims.

            "One problem, smart one, we do not know where the Slytherin common room is and besides even if we did discover it's location how would we get the password?" Remus Lupin inquired of him. Slightly shorter than Sirius but just as good-looking, with soft brown eyes and light brown hair, was considered the only one of the three that actually had common sense. While not as outgoing as the others he was still just as bad. He was thought of as the kind gentle, so-called 'sweetie' of Hogwarts, which was ironic because he just so happened to be a werewolf.

            "Remus you are forgetting out secret weapon!" James potter, the un-official head of the 'marauders' (as the called themselves) the tallest and (as all the girls said), 'hottest' of the three, said gleefully. His dark blue eyes made girls swoon and his very untidy hair was a source of great attraction to the many Hogwarts females. James however did not find his hair in the least bit attractive. He found it very strange that people actually thought it looked good. 

            "Ah yes, the invisibility cloak, that thing has saved our necks too many times for me to count!" Remus said.

            "Yes and we can use it to get to slimy Snape." Sirius said clapping his hands together. Severus Snape was the greasy-haired Slytherin whose loathing of the marauders was matched only by their hatred of him. They had played endless tricks on him and weren't about to stop. 

            "Planning more pranks are we?" Lily Evans asked walking up behind the boys. Tall thin and beautiful, the green-eyed red haired Lily Evans was one of the only two girls the marauders understood. She had been friends with them since the first day of school, she was especially close to Remus and it had been her that first realized that he was a werewolf. She stuck by him though and the four of them never let each other down. She was one of the most envied girls in Hogwarts because of her close friendship with the marauders.

             "Yup." The boys replied. 

            "Oh on who?" Arabella Figg asked walking up next to Lily. The fun-loving brunette was the other girl the marauders understood. Shorter than Lily with shining silver eyes, Arabella had become friends with Lily and the boys when she 'accidentally' set Snape's hair on fire in charms their second year. She and lily were best friends and always together. 

            "Snape, but it needs some serious fine tuning." James told her. Sirius jerked his head up.

            "Did some one say my name?" he asked stupidly. The other four just rolled their eyes.

            "Come on lets go in its cold ya'll still have homework I'm tired and the full moon is in three days." Remus said shivering.

            "Okay Rem, come on guys lets go." James said and he and the others began to walk back to the castle.

            Young care-free and somewhat ignorant the five brightest students in Hogwarts thought that life was pretty good, they had had some ups and downs so far but nothing life altering. They suspected that nothing horrible would ever happen to them. How very wrong they were. They of course had no idea that they would soon become the target of something evil something sinister. You see the dark lord called the name Voldemort by his followers was gaining power in the east. He had started moving west, his path marked by attacks disappearances and deaths. The five knew that this was going on but they, like everyone else, figured the bad things would happen to some one else. Unfortunately, we are all someone else to someone else.  

            "Arrgg!! I don't understand this one bit!" Remus yelled to no one in particular.  

            "That's a first." Sirius said looking up from his astronomy chart.

            "I just don't understand astronomy, how you understand it is beyond me." Remus yelled again throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

            "You aren't named after a star." Sirius stated simply.

"  How can you not understand astronomy, the moon practically controls you 'cause you're a werewolf." James stated. Remus looked over at him.

"That is because astronomy deals with stars not the moon, genius." 

            "You think I am a genius? Why thank you Remus." James said in mock pride. Sirius snickered and Remus rolled his eyes.

            "Hey genius and Remus kind of rhyme…"Sirius said thoughtfully. James rolled his eyes.

"If you two aren't going to help me…"Sirius jumped up and moved over to help his friend. The week before the full moon put a lot of stress on Remus and Sirius and James did whatever they could to help him.

"Hey guys what does antidisestablishmentarianism mean?" James asked.

            "Look it up." lily said walking in the common room, followed by Arabella.

            "Now why would I do that when I have Professor Moony over there?"

            Moony was the nickname Sirius and James called Remus because he was a werewolf. They had made the name when they had become animagi to help Remus during the full moon. They did it as a huge Christmas present and it took them the better part of three years and involved many sleepless nights, but it was worth hit in their minds. They decided that the marauders needed code names. James was Prongs because he was a stag and Sirius was Padfoot because he was a dog. They spent the nights of the full moon exploring the castle and the grounds. They knew more about the castle than anybody and that is how they came to write the marauders map, a map that showed all the passages of the castle and where anyone in the castle was.

            "You would look it up to further your education and learn something." Arabella said.

            "Pointless." Sirius muttered.

            "Sometimes I wonder how you three get top grades when you don't even care." Lily said.

"I care!" Remus yelled, still very frustrated.

"Look Rems, you put this star in the wrong spot, so you messed up the rest of the chart." Sirius said.

"Oh!" Remus said, "Which star did I mess up?" Sirius looked down at the chart.

"Well it's hard to read it looks like…HEY! You messed up my namesake, this star Sirius does not go there, it goes there. How insulting!" Sirius said pointing at the chart. Remus frowned.

"I didn't do that! Why would I mess up my own chart?!?" Remus asked. At that moment James started laughing uncontrollably. Sirius and Remus turned to look at him. 

"You!" Remus hissed. 

"Me!" James yelled. Remus jumped up and started chasing James around the common room. 

"Will they ever grow up?" Lily asked Sirius. 

"'Fraid not Lils we are about as far from grown up as you can get."

"And were happy about it!" Remus yelled still chasing James.

After about five minutes, James, still laughing hysterically fell on the floor exhausted. Remus walked over to him.

"You do know that this means you are doing my homework for me." Remus told James. James looked up and grinned.

"I came prepared." He said and handed Remus his completed astronomy chart. Remus looked it over and nodded to show that he was satisfied and then sat down on the couch in front of the fire next to Arabella and Lily.

"I love holiday break," lily said breaking the silence, "We get the whole tower to ourselves and we can eat when ever we want no homework. ("Except the holiday assignments they insist on giving!" Sirius shouted.) It's just such a wonderful time of year, and we'll all be together Christmas Eve!"

"Full moon's on Christmas eve." Remus grumbled, frowning. Lily and Arabella gasped.

"No!" Arabella shouted, "Horrible timing Remus!" 

"Hey I thought you two knew!" Sirius shouted. Upset that they had brought up the subject.

"I knew it was this week but I expected it to be later, Christmas Eve is in three days." Lily said. James looked up.

"Well you two will be on your own Christmas Eve then, 'cause we're going with Moony." 

"You really don't have to…." Remus mumbled. 

"Nonsense!" Sirius said, "besides that's when I want to pull our prank on Snape!" Remus snapped his head up at these words and stared at Sirius.

"Oh no way are we doing that! A werewolf a dog and a stag sneaking into the Slytherin dorms!" Remus yelled," how insane is that!?! There are about a billion things that could go deadly wrong!"

"We'll be fine when have I ever steered you wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Sixth year comes to mind." James said

"Ok so that was a bit of a disaster." Sirius said eyeing Remus who glared back. "But nothing else has ever gone wrong!"

"Ahem, the pudding incident…?" Remus said.

"That was not an incident!!" Sirius shrieked.

"Incident or not it got us suspended for a week!" James said, obviously still mad about that.

"Fine we'll save the Snape prank for New Years, it'll be better then any way." Sirius said defeated. 

"Good if that's all cleared up!" Lily said loudly, "We are going down to dinner." She got up and walked out of the portrait hole down to dinner the rest of the group following her.

A/N: 

I am posting this chappie to get it up but the next wont come out till I get finals over with, also because my bratty sister deleted my file, so the other five chapters are gone. I am just about to kill her!!! *looks around angrily * this fic is loads better than my first one, which you should still read, It couldn't hurt for you to review this it now could it? Pretty please, *puts on her not so good puppy eyes* thanks o faithful, {and not so faithful reviewers,[if there are any reviewers at all( I sure as hell hope there are)]} anyhoo- love you all

~flame


	2. chapter 2

Ok a little shorter than usual but I'm really short on time. Hope you like it ok I need some advice, should I make this fic all james's point of view or all the maruders points of view or james and lily, I really don't know, I have decided to have peter come back after winter break but I'm not gona use him much, face it I hate him, the filthy stinking traitor. O well heres the disclaimer I own nothing except the plot the rest is jk rowlings. 

Love you all 

~flame

Ch. 2

James Potter walked slowly down the stairs to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Tonight was the night that they were going to pull their prank on Snape. He had to be very quiet, but that is a difficult thing when you are under an invisibility cloak with one of the loudest people at Hogwarts. He supposed that is was against Sirius's nature to be quiet. He would have preferred to have Remus along but Remus was getting some well-deserved rest. The fact that Christmas was the day after the full moon had really worn him out. James and Sirius had let him stay and rest. Besides, according to Sirius, the "perfect prank" cannot be executed while one is half asleep. James thoughts, which had been upstairs with Remus, were brought back to earth as Sirius tripped over the invisibility cloak. To bad the invisibility doesn't cover up sound James thought rolling his eyes at Sirius' clumsiness. 

"Sirius be careful! You are going to wake up the whole school!" James scolded.

"Stop worrying the common rooms are sound proof." Sirius said. James just shrugged. He had always preferred to be safer than sorry, but Sirius had always loved the rush and was the most spontaneous person he knew. James was about to start down another flight of stairs when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"This is where is supposed to be, I watched some second years yesterday the password is, hell I hate to say it, horrible password, you'd think the teachers would change inappropriate passwords…" Sirius muttered. James rolled his eyes. I do that an awful lot around Sirius he thought.

"Just spit it out." He said impatiently. Sirius took a deep, and somewhat dramatic breath.

" Mudbloods stink." Sirius whispered, "hail lily, hail lily, hail lily…." Sirius muttered trying to reconcile himself for saying the foul word. Lily was a muggle born witch, as was Sirius' mother. He hated to say the word because he knew there was nothing wrong with muggle borns. James being a pure blood had always just waved the word aside, but Sirius took it personally. James never argued with his reasons, but he did think he was a little uptight about it, but then again, it wasn't his place. The door they had been standing in front of opened at the mention of the password and they stepped inside.

It was the dullest place James had ever seen. The dying fire, the dark green high backed chairs, and the stone snakes on the walls of the room turned it into a very foreboding place. James made a mental note to never go back. Sirius seemed unfazed by it. He turned to James and pointed to a corridor off to the left, which James decided was probably the way to Snape's dorm. It was very surprising to James that Sirius knew so much about the Slytherin dungeons, but then he thought he probably learned it from his father. Sirius's father had been in Slytherin, and Sirius took as a great personal insult, he had never liked the Slytherins, he had told James that he wondered how he even liked his father if he had ever been associated with the "evil ones". Sirius had managed to get a lot of useful information out of his father though, one of the reasons that James was standing in the dorm room of his worst enemy. He had to remember to remind Sirius never to let him go back again. 

He quickly located the bed that Snape was sleeping in; he felt a lot of sympathy to the bed that had to hold the slimy bastard. Much to his delight Snape had a teddy bear in one hand and was sucking his thumb. He could just make out Sirius's gleeful expression. Sirius motioned to James to pass him the tube of slime Remus had made for them to put in Snape's hair. According to Remus, who had always been the brains of the operation, it would turn his hair pink. It would come out after four washings though, but since Snape never washed his hair, that probably wouldn't be a problem. Sirius took the gluttonous sludge and smeared it in Snape's already slimy hair. The goop was absorbed into his hair and it turned a brilliant shade of pink. James silently thanked Lily for making him bring her muggle camera as he snapped a photo and dashed out of the dorm Sirius at his heels. They flew out of the door and tore through the school afraid that a Slytherin was after them. Panting and gasping for breath the two arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. Sirius turned to James.

"Remind me… never… to go… in there… again." He said still trying to catch his breath. James smiled. 

"Only if you promise to do the same for me." James replied. 

"Request granted, Quidditch, Quidditch, come on lady wake up!" Sirius yelled to the portrait on the wall. The fat lady just kept snoring. 

Sirius muttered a number of swear words under his breath. James laughed; Sirius always had a way with words. Suddenly the fat lady swung open to reveal a very tired looking werewolf. 

"My what colorful language Sirius." Remus said yawning. James looked at Remus wide-eyed.

"What – how – but, oh never mind, thanks for letting us in." James said very confused. 

Remus just looked up at him.

"I am a werewolf, I can hear much better than you can, your yelling woke me up, the only way to get you to shut up is to let you in, thanks for the sincere gratitude." Sirius gave him a hug and proceeded to give a very detail rendition of their prank. James just walked up to bed, very glad to fall asleep and waiting for the next day, imagining the shock Snape would get, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

Also thank you to tomzgurl77 for reviewing, keep them coming! 

~flame


	3. chapter 3

A/N: ok people, here is a new chapter! Keep reviewing for me okay! Also check out my other story, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix! Ok thanks to tomzgurl77 and Lady Ruth for reviewing, glad you like the story. Catgrl52: Elizabeth shut up, you don't have a story posted so you can just save it okay! See you sometime this summer okay? J

Luv you guys 

~flame

Ok disclaimer: 

            In the words of catgrl52, I own nothing NADA ZIP! Thank you. 

Here you go…

            Remus Lupin was having a hard time eating his breakfast New Years morning. This was because of the extremely pink hair that his archrival had been sporting that morning, as you could have guessed, Remus was unable to stop laughing. He wished the whole school could have seen Severus Snape in this predicament, but unfortunately many people were still on holiday. Luckily James and Sirius had gotten lots of pictures to show once everyone got back. 

            "We told you this was gonna be good!" Sirius exclaimed full of pride.

"Glad we took those pictures, too, thanks for the camera Lils." James said after recovering from his fits of laughter. "So what are we up to today guys?" 

Remus looked at him, for Hogwart's Head Boy, James sure could be dumb. 

"You have homework to do remember? Term starts again in two days, that's forty-eight hours to finish your potions essay, herbology essay, and that transfiguration project. And Sirius you haven't done anything, you have even more to do than James." 

"Rems is right you two are such slackers!" Lily exclaimed, Arabella just nodded beside her unable to talk because of the all the food she was downing. 

Remus rolled his eyes, Arabella and Sirius had to be the biggest pigs in the world.

"Sorry Lils." James said blushing, looking upset that Lily had called him a slacker. While Sirius took no notice of James' reaction, actually Sirius never took notice of anything, Remus sure did. If he wasn't very much mistaken James had feelings for his best friend. Remus knew that Lily had fancied James for the longest time, but just a few months ago her feelings had changed and she just enjoyed being his friend. In Remus' opinion, James' timing couldn't have been worse. Lily had spent a lot of time crying in Remus' arms about her troubles about James. He had been most relieved when she got over her feelings for him; he honestly didn't know what would happen to Lily if James started to return to those feelings. He reminded himself to talk to his friend later. Even though Remus was the one everyone went to for love advice, he had never dated anyone. It wasn't that Remus didn't like girls, it wasn't that girls didn't like him, quite the contrary actually, no, what Remus had a problem with was the fear of rejection. In his opinion, no one could ever love a werewolf. Remus was jerked out of his thoughts when everyone started to leave the table to go back to the common room. 

"Come on Moony, I thought you said we had to do homework?" Sirius said. Remus smiled and followed him and the rest of the group up to the common room.

Sixteen rolls of parchment, seven broken quills, three spilled ink wells, and one torn text book page later, the Gryffindor seventh years had finished their holiday homework just in time for bed.  The boys said goodnight to the girls and headed up the stairs. 

"Hey Moony?" James said.

"Yes James?" Remus replied. James walked over and flung himself onto his bed. 

"I have a problem." Remus sighed, this had to be about Lily.

"Ooh has our little Jamsie having girl trouble, oh dear me."

"Not helping Padfoot!" Remus said, resuming his usual position as peacekeeper. Sirius mumbled something about going to take a shower and left Remus and James alone in the room. Remus turned to James.

"You had a problem Prongs?" he asked. James nodded.

"Well, you see… I sorta, well these past few weeks…" James started. Better help him out Remus thought. Best save him from actually saying this himself.

"You have had feelings for Lily." Remus prompted. James looked up, frowning at first then smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, a little embarrassed. Remus shook his head, the Marauders, no matter how smart they all were, Sirius being fourth in his class and Remus second only to James and Lily (mostly because of being a werewolf), had to be the densest group in the school. While Remus could notice who had eyes for everyone else, he failed to notice the people who had eyes for him, even the one that hung out with him every day. 

"Not really, but I just want to know, why do you like Lily, you know… what are your 'intentions'?" Remus said making air quotation marks. James cocked his head.

"You sound like my father, but I'll tell you. I like her because she's sweet, caring…" he looked at Remus, "she helps you out around the full moon, tutors all those first years, she's smart, funny, not to mention damn sexy." Remus frowned, James seemed to have seen that because he quickly tried to recover that statement, "but that's not why I like her, she just… she's just amazing." Remus tried to ignore the dreamy look in James' eyes and sat down next to him. I got a better answer from him that I ever got from Sirius, he could be serious, Remus thought. His eyes widened at what he had just said in his head. In all the years of knowing Sirius it took him that long to realize that Sirius and serious sounded the same, he sure was dense. Still feeling ashamed of his own stupidity, he turned back to focus on James.

"I'm gonna say you have a shot at this and I am glad your reasons for liking a person are not the same as Sirius'. Just be careful not to hurt her, I don't know if you know this but," Remus paused, should he tell James about Lily? He knew James wouldn't let it go to his head, he was more mature than that, "… Lily used to like you, … I emphasize used to," Remus added at the look on James' face, "it took her a while to let it go, so whatever you do, don't put her back in that position again, okay?" 

"I would never want to do that." James said. Seeing the sincerity on James' face was enough convincing for Remus. 

"Thanks Rem." 

"Anytime Prongs, anytime." 

Remus stood up and walked over to his bed. He pulled of his school clothes and put on his pajamas. Falling asleep to the sounds of Sirius snoring and the wind blowing outside, he drifted into the dreams that of memories that came back to haunt him at least once a week.

He was running along a dark path, ignoring the protests of his parents. They didn't understand how important his cat was to him, and his cat had run away. Of course he had to find him. The darkness of night couldn't stop him. He kept running straining his ears for any sound of movement, the light of the full moon leading his way. Finally coming to the clearing where he had last seen his cat, he slowed down and started to search through the bushes at the edge of the small part in the trees he had come to. Heading to the first bush the snap of a twig made him turn around. Standing over him was a creature both elegant and deadly. A pure silver wolf was slowly approaching him. He slowly backed away, trying to hold back the scream he so desperately wanted to let lose. His right foot caught on a tree root and he fell backwards. He scrambled to get away from the wolf that was still coming at him, but the wolf had the advantage. Unable to stay quiet any longer, he let lose a long blood-chilling scream, but his parents were far away, unable to save him. He scrambled up and tried to get away, but the wolf caught his ankle in his mouth. The pain was too much to bear; he pulled his foot from the wolf and kicked him, ignoring the stabbing pains in his ankle. Using those precious seconds he had just bought himself he got up and ran. The wolf was gaining on him though. Frantically searching for a place to hide, he spied a hollowed out tree log that had fallen across the forest floor. Quickly he scrambled inside. The wolf dove in after him, but he was much to large to fit. The wolf got stuck in the log. Seizing this second opportunity he ran, and ran, the terrifying howls of the wolf behing him ringing in his ears and the pain of his injury flowing up his leg. Finally reaching the house he had come from, his cat forgotten, he passed out from the pain and the terrors he had just seen. 

Remus sat up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. The night he recived the dreaded bite would always stay fresh in his mind. If he hadn't been so foolish, if he hadn't ignored his parents, he wouldn't be where he was today. He looked over at James and Sirius sleeping in the beds next to his, and silently thanked them for being the two best friends anyone could ask for. 

REVIEW PLEEZ !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
